Cirinik's Tombe
Cirinik's Tomb - "Steal from powerful enemies. Flee when you obtain that which seek." In reference to stealing the tooth from the red dragon on level 1 of The Great Tower. - "You will know the correct path in the halls of moving walls" Likely in reference to The Great Tower Level 7, although possibly in reference to The Lair. More likely that we "know" the path because of the solution to Cirinik's puzzle. -"In the halls of moving walls there are two types of movement..." - "1st are the walls which appear or disappear on a fixed side of a square" - "2nd are the walls which appear or disappear relative to the party's" The text appears to be truncated. - "Some walls oscillate as you pass- those present disappear, and visa-versa." - "There are sixteen pieces to Cirinik's puzzle" - "Some puzzle pieces are not used" - "The Blank piece is used many times" - "The central tower is most difficult on the west side" - "It is often better to sneak by than to attempt combat" - "If the levels are not solved in order the experience gained may be lessened" - "Enemies hide their most valuable treasure when pursuing a retreating" - "By declaration of the king, 100 gold per person per level is the limit" Regarding the credit limit of each party member - "Ninjas prefer to strangle their opponents" - "Trolls regenerate- beware their laugh!" - "The Staff of Life is within these walls." - "Experience for solving a problem is given but once." - "Using a homing stick causes some of a party's gold to be lost." - "A RAM cache is nice to have on (32k or 64k) in the final maze." Unknown what this is in reference to. - "A RAM cache is nice to have on (32k or 64k) in the catacombs." Unknown what this is in reference to. - "The corner towers should be 1st, then the catacombs and goblin galleries." - "At least one pit should be entered." Possibly related to visiting The Lair to retrieve the Sword of Heroes and the Ancient Artifact. - "A kote is used by samurai as a glove and shield" - "The true Staff of Fire lies far from here" See The Great Tower Level 9, where the "Staff of Fire" is offered in return for alligning with Malokor. - "Cirinik attained the highest spell level of all four magician classes" Level 31 in each class. - "Cirinik was the last true sorcerer" - "Factoring 124 gives the required skill" 31 x 4 = 124 - "The chu-ko-nu is the preferred cross bow of most monks" - "A Staff of Power will adapt itself to whoever takes it up." Unknown, the Staff of Power does not appear to be available in this game. - "What can be made can likewise be unmade" Unknown. - "Samurai use both katana and wakizashi, avoiding other blades." - "Pay your debts at the bank!" - "Be sure to re-ready your weapons and armor after visits to the board." - "Samurai warriors prefer the kabuto over other head-gear." - "Take a witch if you wish to enter the north door" Unkown, possibly related to needing to cast "FREEZ" in The Great Tower. - "Experience for solving problems may be greater for higher level characters" - "Hara-Ate is a type of body armor worn by samurai warriors." This armor does not appear to be available in this game. - "Stay in the t's in the teleport maze, and you will be OK." In reference to The Great Tower Level 6.